kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Kuuga (Rider)
Kamen Rider Kuuga (仮面ライダークウガ, Kamen Raidā Kūga?) is the title character of the Kamen Rider series released in 2000. As Yuusuke Godai, he is portrayed by Joe Odagiri. Kuuga is the only Kamen Rider appearing in the series. Kuuga reappears in the 2009 series Kamen Rider Decade as Yuusuke Onodera, portrayed by Ryouta Murai. Fictional character biography Kamen Rider Kuuga On the day he returns from Indonesia to Japan at the Airport, Yuusuke's life changed the day that he returned with a mask for Sakurako Sawatari, who was helping in Professor Natsume's archaeological finding of the Linto Tribe and a mummified corpse, whose disruption marked the unsealing of a strange monster that attacks the archaeologists. Receiving a distress call from them, Shinji makes his way to the excavation site, seeing the light that marks the rebirth of the Grongi Tribe. By the time he arrived the scene at daybreak, he finds the police investigating the area and meets detective Kaoru Ichijo, finding a strange belt tied to the visions he's been seeing. He later meet Ichijo has as he and Sakurako are brought to police station to learn the archeologists were all slaughtered by the mysterious monster, later referred to as "Unidentified Lifeform 0", before being given the Arcle to translate the markings on it. However, as they leave, the two encounter the Grongi Zu-Gumun-Ba attacking the station upon being revived, Yuusuke puts on Arcle to fight him, resulting with the belt fusing onto him as he assumes Kuuga's Growing Form and saves Ichijo from the Grongi, the detective recognizing Yuusuke. After a 11 hour rest, Sakurako suggests they return to Tokyo as they are visited by Ichijo who tells him not to meddle in police and go to Tokyo to see Shuichi Tsubaki. Later that night, Yuusuke goes against Ichijo's wishes to help fight Zu-Gooma-Gu, only to be beaten by the stronger monster and later get chewed up by Ichijo. But after seeing the daughter of the late Professor Natsume cry over her father's death, Yuusuke's resolve to fight for the sake to keep people from suffering him to assume Mighty Form, taking name of "Kuuga" as he saves Ichijo from Gooma and destroys Gumun. Starting with inspector Kaoru Ichijo, Yuusuke eventually gains the trust of the police force by receiving the TryChaser 2000 from Ichijo. While brought to doctor Shuichi Tsubaki for a confidential check-up, Yuusuke learns that the Arcle's fusion onto him is more complex is it had spread into his muscular and nervous systems. During his first battle with Zu-Badzū-Ba, Kuuga assumes Dragon Form and eventually masters it with Sakurako's aid to kill Badzū. Then while fighting Me-Bajisu-Ba, Kuuga assumes Pegasus Form but was overwhelmed by his enhanced senses as Bajisu escapes, vowing revenge on Kuuga. Unable to change, Yuusuke decides to help Ichijo by finding Mika Natsume, who is on the verge of being suicidal when her father's murderer not yet caught. After talking Mika into letting things resolve themselves over time, Bajisu attacks and Yuusuke is able to effectively use Pegasus Form's power to kill the Grongi sniper. While dealing with Me-Giiga-Gi, and Minori's apprehensive feelings for being Kuuga, Yuusuke is able to become Titan Form to defeat Giiga after convincing Minori that it all be right. Yuusuke later meets Junichi Chono, a young man who lost his faith in humanity and thought to be able to relate more the Unidentified Lifeforms. However, his encounter with Me-Biran-Gi said otherwise when Kuuga saves the boy before killing the Grongi. During the fight however, Yuusuke felt the reawakening of the Gouram as it was excavated and whirled to life to make its way towards him, providing its power for him to counter Me-Gyarido-Gi. Later, when poisoned by Me-Ginoga-De, Yuusuke manages to survive the near death experience due to the Amadam countering the poison when induced with shock therapy, allowing him to arrive to the police's aid to destroy Ginoga and later his clone. But since then, Yuusuke begins to felt a numbing pain during his next few battles as Kuuga against stronger Grongi, learns that it may be tied to a greater power that maybe needed as he believes that stronger Grongi will eventually appears. After training to bring out the "golden power" with Enokida's help, Yuusuke's battle against the promoted Go-Garima-Ba leads to an upgraded version of Kuuga's Titan Form, Rising Titan Form. The next two fights allow Yuusuke to become bring Rising Pegasus Form and Rising Dragon Form while learning that the Arcle had fused further into his body. After healing from being wounded by Go-Gamego-Re, Yuusuke meets Chono as he took up being an artist since their last encounter before he finds the Grongi and kills him once achieving Rising Mighty Form, accidentally causing mass devastation. Because of the incident, the BeatChaser 2000 would not to be given to Kuuga as the Go-Badā-Ba finally begins to play, saving Kuuga as his final victim. While Ichijo convinces his fellow officers, Yuusuke is aided by Sugita in tracking down Badā until Ichijo arrives with the Beat Chaser which allows Kuuga to destroy Badā. However, the incident with the sadistic Go-Jaraji-Da, influences Yuusuke's behavior for the worse, causing him to subconsciously assume Kuuga's Ultimate Form while killing the Grongi in a brutal rage. Later, Yuusuke goes to Enokida when she wanted to investigate the reason on how he can turn everyday objects into weapons like the Go Grongi before going after Go-Zazaru-Ba when she went up against an evolving Gooma, worried that two Grongi fighting each other was a very bad omen. This is made worst when Yuusuke learns the "Kuuga" character not of Linto origin, but is actually an incomplete Grongi character and may be tied to Number 0, later revealed as the Grongi lord N-Daguba-Zeba when he arrived to slaughter Gooma before making his way to Tokyo for end-game. Yuusuke's fears of their relation were confirmed as Sakurako fully translated the Linto text and the Grongi characters on it, revealing his mental wellbeing during the incident with Jaraji while understanding that he'll be alright as long as he doesn't fight out of hate. After learning from Enokida that the Grongi may also share Kuuga's ability to change form, Yuusuke leaves when Go-Jāza-Gi makes her move. During a flawed attempt to get her, Kuuga senses Daguba and got wounded while his guard was down before he finally kills Jāza in the next confrontation. After a post-discussion of the recent Grongi/Kuuga connections after the death of Go-Baberu-Da, Yuusuke makes his way to the 12 Arikawa Group Flute Competition, having brush in with Daguba before arriving to the Arikawa Group building after a hostage situation is resolved with Mika traumatized by the incident. As he escorts Mika to her train for home, Yuusuke tells her not to run away even if things get scary. During the battle with the last of the Go Grongi, Go-Gadoru-Ba, Kuuga is overwhelmed by the Grongi's ability to assume forms similar to his own. Severely wounded as a result, Yuusuke is brought to the hospital where after a question of ethics, Tsubaki agrees to induce an electro-therapy charge after his heart gave out. By the time he leaves the hospital, Yuusuke arrives to the stadium where Gadoru is fighting Ra-Dorudo-Gu. However in the ensuing rematch, Kuuga assumes the dark-armored Kuuga Amazing Mighty Form to kill Gadoru. With all the Grongi warriors dead, Daguba finally reveals himself, overpowering Kuuga's Amazing Mighty Form and cracking the Amadam while killing numerous people before taking his leave, sparing Kuuga so he can get even stronger. Knowing that he has no choice but to break his word and assume that form, Yuusuke visits to his friends one-by-one, knowing that he may not come back, with Sakurako realizing his intentions as Daguba finally makes his move, telling Yuusuke to meet him at Mount Kuro. With Ichijo joining him, Yuusuke tells him to shoot him in the Arcle should he go berserk and becoming the entity that bring ultimate darkness, though the officer is reluctant to do that. Once assuming Ultimate Form, powered by his gentle nature rather than hatred, Kuuga battles Daguba to the point of exhaustion and nearly getting himself killed. Three months after the final battle, Yuusuke had begun a new adventure to travel the world, starting at a Cuba beach where helps some kids before walking off. Kamen Rider Decade After killing the Grongi Me-Gyarido-Gi and Ra-Dorudo-Gu, Yuusuke answers Ai's call about another Grongi being spotted. After witnessing Decade defeat another Grongi, Ai and Yuusuke meet Tsukasa, who offers them his help as a policeman. Although Yuusuke seems to be annoyed by this, Tsukasa demonstrates his intellect and baits out two Grongi. Yuusuke recognizes Tsukasa transforming into Decade, the man who will defeat all the riders, and attacks him, but their battle is interrupted by Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper appearing due to a dimensional rift. After the battle, Tsukasa goes off to a fight a revived N-Gamio-Zeda who is terrorizing the city by converting humans into Grongi using his miasma. Yuusuke saves Ai from the miasma, but is afraid to fight because she is dying. Her words are able to convince him otherwise, and Yuusuke, along with Tsukasa, defeats Gamio. However, upon his return, Yuusuke finds that Ai has died. Yuusuke promises to go on fighting, in order to protect everyone else's smile. But after visiting Ai's tombstone to pay his respects, Yuusuke meets Kivala who brings him to Castle Doran in Kiva's World, where Yuusuke offers his aid to the Fangire King Wataru, seeing him as a kindred spirit, before joining Tsukasa's group as a resident of Hikari Photo Studio. In Ryuki's world, Yuusuke helps Tsukasa by proving that Natsumi is innocent of murdering Reiko Momoi while finding her true murderer: Kamata, as well as proving Ren Haguro's innocence to Shinji Tatsumi. In Blade's World, he and Natsumi meet with the man in charge of BOARD to learn more about the Riders. He also encourages Kazuma Kendate not to give up despite his demotion, telling him that he would simply be a loser if he had quit. He also tried to help Kendate save Mutsuki and Sakuya before they were sacrificed to create the Joker Card. He did not play much of a supporting role in Faiz's World; all he did was asure Yuri that Takumi was still Takumi. Upon arriving in Agito's World and watching a news broadcast, he is shocked to see the world's similarities to his own from the presence of Grongi to Toko Yashiro, whom he refered to as Ai due to their physical likeness. Deciding to meet her, Yuusuke offers to join her team as the new user of the G3X system, only to lose it to Kaito. However, Yuusuke wins a position on the team and moves out of the Photo Studio with intent to stay in Agito's World with Toko. However, while learning of Kaito's secret agenda, Yuusuke encounters Shouichi Ashikawa and realizes that he is the man Toko cares for the most. Donning the G3-X suit, Yuusuke personally makes Shouichi realize his place in the world and gives him Toko's letter, giving him the will to complete his evolution into Agito. Soon after, Yuusuke resigns as the G3-X's user for Shouichi to resume as he moves back into the Photo Studio. Forms Kuuga is the Kamen Rider with most forms to date, 11 in total. Aside from his first form, Growing Form, he had four base forms that he relied on and would upgrade throughout the series. His armor would change color depending on the form. Like the Go Grongi, Kuuga can alter any item he has into a weapon by temporary changing its atomic structure. The Rising version of each Form's statistics are placed in parentheses. The Amazing Mighty Form's statistics are placed in brackets. Decade forms Just like the original Kamen Rider Kuuga had various forms into which he could change into for different powers and specialties, the Kuuga appearing in Decade has this same ability. The forms Yuusuke Onodera has transformed into are Mighty Form (マイティフォー� ,Maiti Fōmu?), Dragon Form (ドラゴンフォー� ,Doragon Fōmu?), Pegasus Form (ペガサスフォー� ,Pegasasu Fōmu?), Titan Form (タイタンフォー� ,Taitan Fōmu?), Growing Form (グローイングフォー� ,Gurōingu Fōmu?) when defeated, and in Natsumi's dream, Ultimate Form (アルティメットフォー� ,Arutimetto Fōmu?). Decade's Final Form Ride allows Kuuga to transform into the Kuuga Gouram (クウガゴウラ� ,Kūga Gōramu?), giving him the ability to fly. While the first transformation required Decade's assistance, Kuuga eventually was able to transform at will into this form. Growing Form thumb|300px|right *Rider height: 190cm (6ft 2in) *Rider weight: 90kg (198.4lbs) Growing Form (グローイングフォー� , Gurōingu Fōmu?) is the weakest form of Kuuga and has white armor with small horns. In the first episode, Yuusuke wears the belt to fight Zu-Gumun-Ba but is unable to fully utilize its power. Kuuga will turn white if he is seriously injured and will not be able to transform for 2 hours. In the first few episodes, he is labeled as "Unidentified Being 2" and thought to be a different being from his other form. Although his power is weak in this form, he can still use the finisher "Growing Kick" (グローイングキック, Gurōingu Kikku?). Though it is only 1/3 as strong as the Mighty Kick. Mighty Form *Rider height: 200cm (6ft 5in) *Rider weight: 99 kg (218.2 lbs); 104 kg (229.2 lbs) (Rising); 125 kg (275.5 lbs) (Amazing) *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 3t; 3.5t (Rising); 35t (Amazing) **Normal kicking power: 10t; 12t (Rising); 50t (Amazing) **Maximum jump height: 15m (49ft 2in); 30m (98ft 5in) (Rising); 60m (196ft 10in) (Amazing) **Maximum running speed: 100m/5.2s **Sense: x10 **Finishing Attack Power: 30t (Mighty Kick); 50t (Rising Mighty Kick); unknown (Amazing Mighty Kick) Mighty Form (マイティフォー� , Maiti Fōmu?) is Kuuga's default form and has red armor, originally referred to by the police as Unidentified Life Form #4 (未確認生命体四号, Mikakunin Seimeitai Yongō?). Yuusuke was first able to transform into this form while fighting Zu-Gooma-Gu. In this form, Kuuga uses his "Mighty Kick" (マイティキック, Maiti Kikku?) attack to kill the monsters. Mighty Form was enhanced by the golden power into Rising Mighty Form (ライジングマイティフォー� , Raijingu Maiti Fōmu?), with golden trimmings. The Mighty Anklet (マイティアンクレット, Maiti Ankuretto?) is equipped in the right leg, upgrading Kuuga's attack to "Rising Mighty Kick" (ライジングマイティキック, Raijingu Maiti Kikku?), which causes the target to explode with a 3000 meter radius of the area. By episode 46, Kuuga's Mighty Form was advanced into the black-armored Amazing Mighty Form (アメイジングマイティフォー� , Ameijingu Maiti Fōmu?), with the Mighty Anklet equipped on both legs for use of the "Amazing Mighty Kick" (アメイジングマイティキック, Ameijingu Maiti Kikku?) dropkick attack. Dragon Form *Rider height: 200cm (6ft 5in) *Rider weight: 90kg, 92 kg (198.4lbs, 202.8) *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 1t **Normal kicking power: 3t **Maximum jump height: 30m, 50m (98ft 4in, 164ft) **Maximum running speed: 100m/2s (328 ft/sec) **Sense: x10 Dragon Form (ドラゴンフォー� , Doragon Fōmu?) is a blue quick form form that allows Kuuga to be more agile and quicker, although his physical strength drops from the level offered by Mighty Form. This armor grants Kuuga blue armor that offers somewhat less protection, but is better suited for quick movements. To make up for the lack of strength, he uses a the Dragon Rod (ドラゴンロッド, Doragon Roddo?) staff as his weapon, using any pole or stick-like object to manifest it. His finishing move in this form is "Splash Dragon" (スプラッシュドラゴン, Supurasshu Doragon?), an aerial thrust attack to the torso. Dragon was later upgraded by the golden power into Rising Dragon Form (ライジングドラゴンフォー� , Raijingu Doragon Fōmu?), gaining a golden trim with his weapon enhanced into the Rising Dragon Rod (ライジングドラゴンロッド, Raijingu Doragon Roddo?) voulge and his finishing move improved into the "Rising Splash Dragon" (ライジングスプラッシュドラゴン, Raijingu Supurasshu Doragon?). Pegasus Form *Rider height: 200cm (6ft 5in) *Rider weight: 99kg-99.9 kg (218.2lbs- 220.2lbs) *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 1t **Normal kicking power: 3t **Maximum jump height: 15m (164ft) **Maximum running speed: 100m/5.2s (328ft/sec) **Senses: x1000 Pegasus Form (ペガサスフォー� , Pegasasu Fōmu?) is a green shooting form where Kuuga's senses are heightened to extreme levels, enabling him to see and hear his opponents with deadly accuracy. The downside to this is that it can not be sustained for too long because of the enormous strain placed on the nervous system from over stimulation (only 50 seconds), and if Kuuga exceeds this limit, he shall be knocked back into Growing Form & be unable to transform for two hours. Kuuga uses the Pegasus Bowgun (ペガサスボウガン, Pegasasu Bōgan?) crossbow that can be created out of any gun-like object, commonly Ichijo's hand gun. His finishing move with the bow gun is "Blast Pegasus" (ブラストペガサス, Burasuto Pegasasu?), an arrow shot from the bowgun. Once upgraded to Rising Pegasus Form (ライジングペガサスフォー� , Raijingu Pegasasu Fōmu?), Kuuga can hold the form for 30 seconds more and uses the Rising Pegasus Bowgun (ライジングペガサスボウガン, Raijingu Pegasasu Bōgan?) for his "Rising Blast Pegasus" (ライジングブラストペガサス, Raijingu Burasuto Pegasasu?). This attack may uses up to three arrows. Titan Form *Rider height: 200cm (6ft 5in) *Rider weight: 110kg-122 kg (242.5lbs- 268.9lbs) *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 7t **Normal kicking power: 10t **Maximum jump height: 10m (32ft 8in) **Maximum running speed: 100m/7.2s (328ft/7.2 sec) **Sense: x10 Titan Form (タイタンフォー� , Taitan Fōmu?) is a purple herculean form where defense is greatly increased, allowing him to withstand his opponents' attacks long enough to get in close range, despite sacrificing speed. This form has much larger armor that is mainly silver with large purple trims. He uses the Titan Sword (タイタンソード, Taitan Sōdo?) that can be created out of pole or stick-like objects, normally the control handle of his bike. His finishing move is "Calamity Titan" (カラミティタイタン, Karamiti Taitan?), a powerful sword thrust wherein Kuuga twists the blade as it is impaled. This was the first of Kuuga's forms to be upgraded by the golden power, becoming Rising Titan Form (ライジングタイタンフォー� , Raijingu Taitan Fōmu?). As a result, Kuuga uses the Rising Titan Sword (ライジングタイタンソード, Raijingu Taitan Sōdo?) for "Rising Calamity Titan" (ライジングカラミティタイタン, Raijingu Karamiti Taitan?). But Kuuga can create a second Rising Titan Sword to use in the stronger "Double Rising Calamity Titan" (ダブルライジングカラミティタイタン, Daburu Raijingu Karamiti Taitan?) attack. Ultimate Form *Rider height: 200cm (6ft 5in) *Rider weight: 150kg (330.6lbs) *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 80t **Normal kicking power: 100t **Maximum jump height: 50m (164ft) **Maximum running speed: 100m/2s (328ft/2 sec) **Sense: x10000 His most dangerous form, the Ultimate Form (アルティメットフォー� , Arutimetto Fōmu?) combines all the powers of the other forms, black with gold trims all over his body and with four or five horns. Originally a risk is that the user would lose control and become like Daguba, a monster bent on killing everything in its way. However, due to Yuusuke's gentle nature, he retains his will as he uses the new form against Daguba, retaining the red eye color of Mighty Form as oppose to the original black eyed color. This form can utilizes the same powers as Daguba including Pyrokinesis, along with the ability to utilize the Dragon Rod, Pegasus Bowgun, and Titan Sword. However this ability was never shown along with the Ultimate Form most powerful attack the "Ultimate Kick" (アルティメットキック, Arutimetto Kikku?), which is the strongest version of Mighty Kick. This form was also called the Supreme Warrior (凄まじき戦士, Susamajiki Senshi?). Equipment Arcle The Arcle is Kuuga's transformation belt. An ancient belt created by the Linto Tribe and used by the orginal Kuuga, Riku. While being attacked by Zu-Gumun-Ba, Yuusuke grabbed the belt and after putting it on, it immediately fused into his body. When he transforms it reappears around his waist and is always the same color as his current form. A stone embedded in the belt, called Amadam (アマダ� , Amadamu?), is the source of Kuuga's power and able to extend the lifespan of a person. Furthermore, the Amadam is present in Daguba as well. Gouram A mysterious entity formed from fragments found at the original excavation site at the beginning of the story. After its initial formation, the Gouram assimilated various other metals as it made its way to Tokyo in its search for Kuuga. It assists Kuuga in various capacities such as aerial transportation and becoming Barding for Kuuga's bike, however, after being used for a certain amount of time, it returns back to its shattered fragments until Yuusuke revives it by touching its Amadam. It is very maneuverable and capable of a top air speed of 500km/h (310.69mph). However, since being exposed to the golden power, Gouram returns back to the Police Science Division in a different color and in one piece. TryChaser 2000 A new model of a police motorcycle designed to be faster and more powerful than the conventional bikes that were currently utilized by the police force. It's other unique feature is it's activation requiring both the TryAccelerator Rod, the bikes right grip that acts like a start-up key, and a four digit keycode. After Ichijo befriends Kuuga and believes that he is the only one capable of successfully fighting the Unidentified Beings, he gives Yuusuke the prototype. Yuusuke would later alter it via the keypad to give its signature red, gold, and white coloration. It is stolen and trasformed in the middle of the series by Go-Bada-Ba Statistics: Try Chaser 2000 Length 2.4m (7.87ft) Height 1.25m (4.1ft) Top Speed 300km/h (186mph) Try Gouram When the Gouram finally finds Kuuga, it attaches itself to the TRCS 2000 as armor. While in this form the bike is faster and capable of ramming opponents via Try Gouram Attack in a similar manner to Kuuga's Mighty Kick. Statistics: Try Gouram Length 3.2m (10.49ft) Height 1.25m (4.1ft) Top Speed 400km/h (248.55mph) BeatChaser 2000 An upgraded model of the TryChaser 2000 that was designed specifically for Kuuga, it is faster and more durable than the TRCS model and more resistant to the corression caused by Gouram. Yuusuke utilized this bike in order to track down and defeat Go-Badā-Ba. The Police Department was hesitant to give this to Kuuga due to his Rising Mighty Form. Like the TryChaser, this vehicle was also upgradable by the Gouram and even Kuuga's golden power. Statistics: Beat Chaser 2000 Length 2.4m (7.87ft) Height 1.25m (4.1ft) Top Speed 420km/h (260.97mph) Beat Gouram The combination of the BeatChaser 2000 and the Gouram results in an even more powerful vehicle for Kuuga. Statistics: Length 3.2m (10.49ft) Height 1.25m (4.1ft) Top Speed 570km/h (354.18mph) Rising Beat Gouram This is the result of Kuuga combining the golden power with the Beat Gouram. After this form, the Gouram returns back to the Police Science Division a different color and in one piece. It was used only once, in order to destroy Go-Baberu-Da. Statistics: Length 3.2m (10.49ft) Height 1.25m (4.1ft) Top Speed 700km/h (434.95 mp References *Internet Nebraska *Yuusuke Onodera Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga